Reflejos
by PukitChan
Summary: El espejo de Oesed no muestra verdad o realidad. Pero Draco, que ve reflejado su más desesperado deseo en él, está cansado de evitarlo. Y por una vez en su vida, está dispuesto a hacerlo todo por lo que más anhela.
1. I

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi realmente solo se aprovecha de sus noches de insomnio**

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE.** Este fic contiene escenas homosexuales e ignora el epílogo de manera espectacular. Si por alguna razón esto te incomoda. ¡HUYE! Si eres amante del Drarry, bienvenido seas a este pequeño fic. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESTRELLA!**

De todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este día. Ojalá esta historia se asemeje un poco a lo que pediste. Con mucho cariño, aquí tu historia.

* * *

 **Reflejos**

Por:

PukitChan

 **I**

 _Del cómo Draco Malfoy en realidad no niega sus sentimientos_

El Ministerio estaba casi vacío cuando él llegó. No era necesario que llegara tan temprano, Draco lo sabía, pero prefería hacerlo así. De esa manera, mientras recorría los largos y aburridos pasillos llenos de adornos innecesarios, no tendría que forzarse a saludar o hablar con alguien. Merlín sabía que lo suyo nunca habían sido las conversaciones; no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a alguien que no fuera él mismo. Quizá por eso le gustaba ser inefable. Al tener tantas labores que debían hacerse con extremo cuidado y discreción, podía mandar al diablo a cualquiera que quisiera preguntarle algo. Era bonito. Podía odiar a la gente y nadie le recriminaría por eso.

Aun así, Draco sabía que aquello solo fuera una grandiosa manera de mantener el perfil bajo. ¿Lo había beneficiado? Bastante. ¿Era un trabajo interesante? Por supuesto. Pero, ciertamente, el niño que alguna vez había sido jamás imaginó terminar de esa manera: refugiándose en el Departamento de Misterios cuando toda su vida había sido criado con la idea de que el mundo debía admirarlo. Acostumbrarse a un mundo que lo miraba con desconfianza al descubrir que tenía tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa fue difícil. ¿Qué, se creían superiores que él? ¿Pensaban que podía lanzarles maldiciones oscuras a diestra y siniestra en cuanto dejaran de vigilarlo? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era ridículo. Durante la guerra había quedado claro que él no era bueno en ello. No había sido educado para luchar. ¡Hasta Vincent había tenido más bolas que él al momento de maldecir a otros!

Aunque no es como si un muerto pudiera enorgullecerse de eso.

Cansado, Draco decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que realmente debía hacer. Era martes y alguien tenía que dar mantenimiento a la Sala de los Cerebros. Había pocos inefables que gustaban de ese trabajo porque los malditos cerebros eran agresivos y atacaban a morir, así que solían hacer pequeñas apuestas para asignar semanalmente esa labor. Y, por supuesto, él había perdido en la última ocasión. Todo era culpa de Helen y sus estúpidos métodos para evadir responsabilidades, decidió.

Mientras maldecía a todo inefable existente, Draco finalmente llegó a la entrada del Departamento de Misterios. Era una sala circular, famosa por confundir a todo aquel que no estuviera autorizado para entrar. Y allí, donde se suponía que no debía encontrar nada más que puertas sin manija, Malfoy descubrió a dos aurores mirando hacia todos lados, con todo el aspecto de estar perdidos. Como si no supieran exactamente cómo habían terminado allí.

Aunque no eran cotidianas y mucho menos normales, las escasas visitas de los aurores solo auguraban líos para los inefables porque, generalmente, casos que no podían resolver pasaban automáticamente a ellos. Al Departamento de Misterios. Casos complicados, claro. Y algo en el enorme objeto que protegían, cubierto por una fina seda, le decía que era una de _esas_ situaciones.

—¿De verdad tenemos que dejarlo aquí? Deberíamos echarle otra miradita…

—Aunque el jefe nos ordenó traerlo aquí, también pienso que deberíamos quedárnoslo. ¡Es genial! ¿Cómo puede asegurarnos que los inefables lo trataran bien? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos lo que hacen aquí!

Draco no alcanzó a hacer otra más que entornar sus ojos, pues justo cuando se acercó con la lengua llena de palabras filosas, una de las puertas se abrió. De ella emergieron Saul Croaker, su jefe, y Weasley, más pelirrojo y pecoso de lo que Draco recordaba. Además, algún rango superior debía tener el otro, porque de inmediato los aurores guardaron silencio y desistieron de ver lo que había debajo de la seda.

—Potter me mandó una lechuza informándome al respecto… —dijo Saul con la expresión seria que solamente utilizaba cuando algo era de verdad importante—. Supongo que…

La presencia de Draco interrumpió las palabras que le dirigía a Ron, quien, por un momento, pareció haberse tragado una grajea sabor moco al divisarlo también. Draco no se inmutó. Era rara la ocasión en la que se encontraban, pero había hábitos de la infancia que eran difícil de erradicar. Más que odiarse, parecía que habían encontrado cierto placer en despreciarse mutuamente.

—¿Una nueva adquisición? —preguntó, acercándose a propósito al objeto. Sabía que Weasley se enfadaría, pero no podía hacer nada contra él: no estaban en su área, donde solía pavonearse junto con Potter. Allí, técnicamente, era Draco quien tenía más poder.

—El jefe de los aurores lo ha mandado. Cree que es más seguro que esté resguardado aquí.

—¿Eso cree? —cuestionó Draco, divertido, algo que de inmediato hizo a Weasley gruñir como loco.

—No sabes qué está ocurriendo aquí, Malfoy, largo. ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Los dos aurores se miraron entre sí de tal modo que le hicieron creer a Saul que Harry los había mandado exclusivamente para detener una posible pelea entre Malfoy y Weasley. Aun así, dudaba que fuesen una buena elección; se veían demasiado novatos y asustadizos. Terminó confirmándolo cuando uno de ellos, el más nervioso, dio un paso hacia atrás y pisó la seda que cubría el objeto, dejándolo a la vista de todos. Un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios, pero no le importó demasiado. Los aurores, sin duda alguna, ya habían visto el objeto, y tarde o temprano los inefables también lo harían. Al menos aquella torpeza había servido para algo: Draco y Ron dejaron de pelearse, uno por admirar el objeto y el otro por palidecer, como si hubiera fallado por completo en su misión.

—¿Un espejo? —Aquello no era lo que esperaba ver Draco. Por su manera defensiva de comportarse, se imaginaba que escondían algo mucho más grandioso.

—El espejo de Oesed —aclaró Saul, con expresión sabihonda, analizando el hermoso y viejo objeto—. Había leído de él, pero nunca antes lo había visto. —Miró hacia Ron y preguntó—: ¿De verdad quieren dejarlo aquí?

Ron hizo una mueca. Resultaba evidente que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Harry lo ordenó.

—Draco, te quedarás tú con el espejo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ron, mirándolo enojado. Draco quiso decir algo, pero al no saber cuáles eran las propiedades mágicas del espejo, supuso que Saul le había mandado a hacer esa tarea solo porque él no quería hacerlo—. ¡Él no puede…! ¡Harry no querría…!

—Auror Weasley —interrumpió Saul, seriamente—. Desde el momento en el que el jefe Potter decidió que era mejor conservar aquí el espejo, este ha quedado bajo mi supervisión y la de mis inefables. Si tienen alguna queja de cómo manejo este Departamento, vayan con el Ministro. Ahora, por favor, retírense… ustedes ya han pasado demasiado tiempo aquí.

En contra de su voluntad, a Ron no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Draco casi sintió lástima por los novatos que lo seguían como cachorritos asustados, porque sabía que se desquitaría con ellos. Sin embargo, la lástima no le duró demasiado tiempo porque Saul, con una sonrisa satisfecha, miró hacia el espejo y asintió.

—Hoy tengo que cuidar a los cerebros —dijo, intentando escabullirse de una tarea que, presentía, iba a resultar completamente aburrida. La mayoría de los objetos que llegaban prometían tener una gran historia, pero solo pocos resultaban ser buenos. Sin embargo, era su trabajo verificarlo.

—Helen puede hacerlo. —Saul sonrió, y aquello no auguraba nada bueno. No le gustaba eso de él… lo hacía ver espeluznante—. Usa la Sala del Tiempo y estudia las propiedades mágicas del espejo. Cuando hayas terminado, asígnale un área. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco hizo un ruidito de inconforme aceptación que Saul optó por ignorar mientras desaparecía tras una de las puertas. De mala gana, Draco hizo levitar el objeto y se dirigió al lugar mencionado por su jefe, siendo uno de los que él menos soportaba. Con sus brillantes diamantes y un _tic-tac_ interminable proveniente de los cientos de relojes que la adornaban, la Sala del Tiempo lo único que hacía era recordarle los errores de su pasado. Lo presionaba. Le hacía pensar que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró, colocando el espejo en el primer espacio disponible que encontró. Durante un largo rato no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlo a la distancia. Parecía un objeto bastante antiguo, aunque imaginó que alguien lo había usado recientemente: no había rastro de polvo en él. Era el tipo de cosa que su madre amaría tener en casa, por esos adornos tan intrincados y elegantes. Al acercarse un poco más, Draco notó una inscripción:

 _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_

¿Cómo había dicho Saul que se llamaba? ¿Oesed? Bueno, eso explicaría el nombre, por muy raro que sonara. Suspirando pesadamente, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo averiguaría sus propiedades. Pensó en los todos espejos mágicos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida: estaban los de mansión Malfoy, que solían mirar a la habitación en donde estaban ubicados y hacían comentarios sobre las personas que reflejaban. Estaban los malditos, que encerraban a sus víctimas en ellos. También se había visto reflejado en uno que tenía las figuras de los dementores talladas en su marco; aquel espejo le había mostrado lo peor de sí mismo. Y aunque no tenía ganas de descubrir qué haría este en particular, supo que solo tenía una opción si quería terminar pronto: acercarse y ver su reflejo. Solo eso. Después de todo, nada en esa imagen podría ser peor de lo que ya había vivido.

Obviamente estaba equivocado. Armado con su varita y listo para repeler cualquier hechizo que fuese utilizado en su contra, Draco se acercó. En un principio, solo vio a un hombre de aspecto cansado. Sin embargo, palideció al notar que el Draco del reflejo poco a poco sonreía y miraba hacia otra dirección. Luego, otra figura apareció: Harry Potter. Instintivamente, Draco miró a su lado, encontrándose solo. Lo que sea que estuviera reflejando el espejo, solo parecía ser un lejano espectáculo que hizo palpitar su corazón cuando Harry, el Harry del espejo, tomó la mano de Draco, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y lo besó. Fue una caricia suave y tierna, y Draco encontró casi repulsiva la expresión de ñoños enamorados que tenían ambas imágenes. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que en realidad debería sentirse impactado e indignado porque ese puto espejo estaba mostrándole cómo se verían él y Potter besándose. Y eso… _eso…_

 _Maldita sea… ¿qué era eso? Era… Era…_

 _—_ Oesed.

Forzándose a alejar su vista de la ridícula escena, donde Harry y él estaban abrazándose, Draco miró la inscripción. _Oesed._ ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Allí, al revés, decía _Deseo._ Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para lograr concentrarse, leer la inscripción y, al fin, entenderla.

 _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo_

Cerró los ojos y quiso quedarse así lo que le restaba de su existencia. Al final decidió que era estúpido estar haciendo un drama por algo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo: estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Lo estaba, maldita sea, claro que lo estaba. Le gustaba ese idiota incapaz de peinarse como Merlín mandaba. Le gustaba encontrárselo en los pasillos del Ministerio y molestarlo, pero no como molestaba Ron Weasley, sino molestarlo de tal modo que Harry terminase sonrojado. Le divertía mirarlo y comprender que el otro no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de alguien. Le excitaba imaginárselo en cuatro, follándolo, y permitiendo que él lo follara en cualquier parte del Ministerio, como si fuesen unos críos calenturientos en Hogwarts.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba que durante todo el tiempo que llevaba coqueteándole a Harry Potter, este jamás lo había detenido. Potter podía levantarse contra todo un ejército de dementores y magos oscuros, pero no sabía cómo seducir. Aunque, Draco tenía que admitirlo, no era algo que le molestaba. De hecho, le excitaba la idea de que el elegido todopoderoso, creador del bien y de todo lo que fuese bonito, sollozara por su atención.

Ese estúpido espejo en realidad no tenía la razón.

¿Besarse como colegiales inocentes? Absurdo. Draco no quería eso con Harry. Él quería más, mucho más. Quería comérselo, doblegar su voluntad. Quería besarlo hasta el cansancio y follar hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más. Las cosas cursis no habían nacido para ellos. No. Entre ellos debía haber pasión y rabia. Debía haber magia estallando. Debía ser como un choque; un golpe que los despierta y enoja, haciéndolos maldecir y gritar.

Lo que Draco quería de Harry Potter iba más allá del apasionamiento y la ternura. Y, maldita sea, ese espejo no le diría que aquello se quedaría como un ridículo anhelo de su corazón, porque Draco lo iba conseguir.

Lograría que Harry Potter estuviera con él.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Querida Estrella, ojalá este pequeño fic se asemeje aunque sea un poco a lo que tú pediste. Es pequeño, tiene tres capítulos (que ya casi termino de escribir), y espero que te guste. Lamento haberlo publicado tan tarde, pero ojalá llegue a tiempo. ¡Felicidades!

 **Muchas gracias a quien se anime a leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta breve historia.**

 **¡Besos! ¡Excelente inicio de semana!**


	2. II

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi realmente solo se aprovecha de sus noches de insomnio**

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE.** Este fic contiene escenas homosexuales e ignora el epílogo de manera espectacular. Si por alguna razón esto te incomoda. ¡HUYE! Si eres amante del Drarry, bienvenido seas a este pequeño fic. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Reflejos**

Por:

PukitChan

 **II**

 _Sobre cómo Harry no sabe coquetear y Draco pretende enseñarle_

Esa mañana, en el Departamento de Misterios, había una importante discusión: el Espejo de Oesed debía ser asignado a una área en especial. Draco sabía que el objeto en cuestión era interesante e importante, pero en realidad no entendía por qué estaban haciendo tanto drama por él. En primer lugar, pocas personas sabían de su existencia y que había sido trasladado al Ministerio. Un asalto sería poco práctico. Y en el extraño caso de que algún idiota intentara obtenerlo, primero tendría que atravesar el departamento, algo que se podía hacer pero de lo que no saldría ileso. Luego estaba el hecho de lo que podrían hacer con el espejo. ¿Venderlo? Era posible, y no dudaba que allá afuera alguien pagaría miles de galeones por él, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más gracia le encontraba. ¿Acaso pretendían quedarse mirándolo por siempre?

—La Sala del Amor es el mejor lugar en donde puede estar —vociferó Arlene, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ella era una inefable a la que Draco escasas veces había visto, así que le sorprendió cuando apareció para esa curiosa reunión—. Es obvio que el espejo muestra aquello que más deseamos, y eso generalmente suele ser una persona. En mi área podremos tratarlo como se debe.

—La Sala del Tiempo es mejor —intervino otro inefable—. ¿Han escuchado sobre este espejo? ¡La gente olvida lo que ocurre cuando está frente a él! No solo hace que se olviden de la hora, sino que refleja pasado, presente o futuro en base a los deseos de cada quien. ¡Estaría mejor allí!

—La Sala del Pensamiento es entonces quien debe poseerlo. ¡Lo que muestra es en base de todo lo que creemos y pensamos! Sin duda alguna...

Draco dejó de escuchar otra vez y miró de reojo al espejo por el que todos peleaban. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para verse reflejado a él y a Harry, que seguía sonriéndole como si aquello fuese el pan de todos los días. Como si tomar su mano fuera lo más correcto del mundo. Y sí, tal vez lo era, pero aún no había ocurrido en su día a día. Aun así, Draco no dejaba de sentirse un poco ridículo por ello. Según había investigado poco después (era asombrosa la cantidad de información inútil que guardaban), específicamente el espejo mostraba aquello que anhelaba con desesperación. ¿En verdad, de todo lo que podía existir en el mundo, era Harry lo que más quería? Sin duda alguna, todos esos momentos de frustración sexual estaba pasándole la cuenta. Maldito Potter, tenía que cooperar lo más pronto posible.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Draco? —preguntó Saul, mirandolo porque al parecer estaba igual de aburrido que él—. ¿A qué área debe pertenecer?

—Podrían arrojarlo a esa habitación donde guardan todos los objetos inútiles y nadie se daría cuenta. Apuesto a que a ninguno se le ocurriría buscar en ese lugar. ¿No somos algo obvios y ridículos al proteger con tanto esmero algo que parece ser importante? Se supone que debemos ser misteriosos.

Saul, como jefe del Departamento de Misterios quizá debió reprender a Draco por aquellas palabras, pero se limitó a reír, algo que siempre solía sorprenderlo. Al principio había pensado que todos los inefables eran serios, callados y solitarios porque en un trabajo como ese era evidente que debían ser distantes, pero Saul era todo lo contrario: hablaba demasiado, tendía a molestar a sus inefables y le encantaba aprovecharse y mandarlos a hacer tareas que él no quería hacer. Quizá su ánimo ligero era una manera de equilibrar sus responsabilidades. Porque tal vez fuese risueño hasta el hartazgo, pero Draco sabía que ni bajo una imperdonable ese hombre revelaría uno de sus miles de secretos.

—A veces —dijo Saul, mirando la pelea de los otros inefables—, es en lugar más evidente donde escondemos nuestros más valiosos secretos. Tal vez porque deseamos que alguien los encuentre.

¿Era una indirecta? A Draco le había sonado como una. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, porque en ese momento Saul se acercó a su personal y detuvo la pelea, diciendo que Draco era el encargado del espejo y hasta que él tomara una decisión de dónde ponerlo, permanecería encerrado en su oficina. Y aunque no le gustaba esa decisión, sabía que tenía que acatarla. Además, bien pensado, podría sacar provecho de ello. Todos estaban tan interesados en el espejo que se preguntaba si podría recibir algo a cambio de favorecer a alguien con él.

—Y, Draco —Saul lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que con esas palabras cerraba la informal reunión—, tienes que pasarle un informe al Jefe de Aurores sobre esto. Trata que la información sea breve y vaga. Simplemente que sepa que el espejo está en buenas manos. Sé discreto, por favor.

Malfoy sonrió de lado. ¿Discreto? Él era bueno en eso, muy bueno. Porque, si existía algo que los inefables mejor sabían hacer era ser misteriosos. Silenciosos… pero dispuestos a dejar caer la peor noticia en el momento exacto. Justo como Draco pretendía hacerlo con el auror Potter.

—Lo seré. Tiene mi promesa.

Y los Malfoy cumplían sus promesas.

* * *

Ubicada en del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, la Oficina de los Aurores era una de las áreas más activas en todo el Ministerio. Parecía que los aurores siempre tenían algo qué hacer y nunca iban a casa. Pero inclusive en un jueves como aquel, las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas. Aun así, cuando Draco salió del ascensor junto con otras tres personas (una llegó buscando apoyo de los aurores porque su mascota había sido atrapada por un hechizo que nadie conseguía descifrar), descubrió a Harry Potter sentado sobre uno de los escritorios mientras hablaba con su escuadrón. Y tal vez fuera la frustración sexual de Draco, pero el jodido auror se veía realmente caliente en donde estaba.

Harry era un líder nato, eso era evidente. Otro, en la mismo posición en la que estaba, quizá se habría visto minimizado, pero en Potter solo parecía un eterno desafío. Era como si estuviera retando a otros indirectamente al decir que sí, estaba sobre un escritorio porque no tenía modales y así le entraba la puta gana. A ver quién tenía las bolas suficientes para bajarlo de allí. De hecho, pensó Draco mientras lo veía con mayor detenimiento, seguramente vestir esas prendas muggles mientras trabajaba debía estar en contra de todo reglamento impuesto en el mundo mágico, pero no importaba, y no solo porque se trataba de Potter. El cabrón en verdad sabía lucirse cuando quería. Y esa fea playera que se ajustaba a su piel y mostraba sus músculos quemados por el sol, bueno…

—Necesito a dos de ustedes en Diagon. Estoy harto del aumento en las quejas sobre esas pociones que ni siquiera deberían estar a la venta. _Deben_ traer al imbécil que lo está haciendo.

—Recuerda la misión en Orkney —dijo alguien a su lado. Weasley, por supuesto, aunque este no se veía para nada bien. Potter de verdad que debería reconsiderar, incluso después de tantos años, de quién se hacía amigo.

—Penyon, Dorman y Nelson te acompañarán —exclamó y asintió, como si estuviera poniéndose de acuerdo consigo mismo—. Creo que eso sería todo. ¡Andando!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Draco recibió una mirada de desconfianza de parte de los aurores e ignoró monumentalmente a Ron cuando este le comenzó a hablar. Su objetivo, después de todo, no era propagar información. Al único que tenía que ver era a Harry, quien, por cierto, al divisarlo bajó de su escritorio y apartó la vista, incómodo. Draco casi se relamió los labios de puro placer ante ello, pero supo controlarse. Solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, su voz se volvió un susurro ronco al decir:

—Jefe Potter, necesito hablar en privado con usted.

—Por… por supuesto —tartamudeó, como si olvidara que hasta hacía un minuto parecía el mago más poderoso del mundo. Sin embargo, hizo un ademán dirigido a Ron, para asegurarle que estaría bien. Luego guio a Draco hacia su oficina y la cerró con un fuerte hechizo de privacidad rodeándola. Al rubio se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca por la muestra de magia que Harry ni siquiera comprendió; era solo uno de sus hábitos al comenzar cualquier reunión.

Harry se veía nervioso cuando le ofreció asiento a Draco. No es que a él le importara, claro, porque lo disfrutaba bastante. Saber que su presencia bastaba para que Potter actuase como un inocente Gryffindor cuando en realidad era el Jefe de los Aurores, halagaba a Draco. Engordaba su ego.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Malfoy?

—Apuesto a que eres bueno en muchas cosas, Potter, pero esta vez soy yo el que viene a ofrecerte algo. —Hizo una pausa dramática antes que continuar. No podía evitarlo; la expresiones de Potter eran un poema. Le encantaba ver cómo acertadament _e interpretaba_ todo y se torturaba por ello. —Información, Potter, lamento si no es lo que esperabas.

Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas. De verdad, Draco no entendía cómo ese pobre hombre podía vivir consigo mismo. O quizá tenía que ver un poco con las palabras de Saul; a veces escondíamos nuestros más desesperados anhelos en lugares muy evidentes, porque queríamos que alguien los descubriera. Tal vez esa era la única manera que Harry conocía para responder a un descarada seducción.

—Por supuesto —exclamó con un dejo de decepción—. ¿Sobre qué es?

—El Espejo de Oesed —dijo. De inmediato, Harry levantó la vista y aguardó impaciente por más información—. Decidiste confiar en nosotros, así que nuestra manera de responderte es esta: el Espejo está bien custodiado y así permanecerá. No tienes que preocuparte por él. Por evidentes razones, el restos de los detalles son confidenciales, Potter. Creo que nadie mejor que tú comprende esto.

Harry lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y, de alguna manera, logró que Draco pensara en aquella ocasión, cuando se habían topado saliendo de la chimenea, uno después del otro. Harry lo había mirado con sorpresa y mientras caminaban, rodeados de personas, le preguntó dónde estaba trabajando. _Inefable_ , respondió Draco y no dijo más. De su trabajo no hablaba.

 _Pero podemos hablar de otras cosas, si quieres_ …, había dicho y Harry se quedó pasmado, junto a la fuente. Una deliciosa victoria de la que Draco se había hecho adicto. Sorprender a Potter, coquetearle y darse cuenta de que Harry reaccionaba a ello era increíble. Iba más allá del placer visual. La química destructiva que habían tenido cuando fueron rivales, era igual de intensa cuando no lo eran. Se atraían, sus magias se complementaban… sus personalidades chocaban apasionadamente.

—Gracias —respondió al fin Harry. Luego, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas, continuó—: La mayoría de los detalles son confidenciales, por supuesto, pero cuando lo encontré… no sé. Me sorprendí mucho. —Se rascó el puente de su nariz—. Supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado estos años.

—¿Hablas del reflejo? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia el frente. Centrando toda su atención en ese fuerte y atractivo rostro. Joder, Harry no debería estar frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar chupando su polla—. ¿Qué es lo que viste, Potter?

—Harry, llámame Harry. Después de tantos… años, me es un poco absurdo que me sigas diciendo Potter.

—¿Dices que quieres que nos tengamos más confianza? ¿Más intimidad? —preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva. Harry fingió toser para mirar hacia otro lado y, luego, probablemente tan cansado como Draco cuando miró el Espejo de Oesed, murmuró:

—Yo… mira, Draco, yo no soy bueno en esto ni siquiera sé… yo… solo necesito, es decir… me encantaría saber si…

Draco no le dejó continuar. Estiró su brazo, sujetó a Harry por la fea playera muggle que le quedaba increíblemente bien y, olvidando que un estúpido escritorio los separaba, se inclinó hasta acercar su rostro. Aquella acción paralizó a Harry, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un instante, pensó que Draco lo besaría, pero no había hecho eso: Draco simplemente se acercó hasta el punto en el que sus respiraciones chocaban y sus labios estaban tan cerca que le cosquilleaban. Agitado, con la respiración acelerada, las palpitaciones irregulares y una erección que amenzaba con apretar sus pantalones, Harry miraba de los labios hacia las pupilas de Draco, tan excitadas que el gris había sido remplazado por un fuerte. Tan fuertes y decididas que Harry tenía ganas de empujarlo contra su escritorio y follarlo allí, solo para saber si aquello que él vio en el espejo era cierto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Harry? —preguntó Draco, sin cortar la distancia—. ¿Acaso quieres saber lo que vi reflejado en ese puto espejo?

Claro que quería saberlo. Maldita sea, _necesitaba_ saberlo. Necesitaba… él..

Harry anuló toda distancia entre ellos. Sujetó a Draco por el cuello y unió sus labios en un beso que sabía a anhelo, desesperación, excitación y frustración. Un beso que desplegó tanta de su magia contenida que hicieron vibrar los muebles. Un roce lleno de fuego, de rabia, de ansiedad y de ese extraño sentimiento del que había sido consciente desde que vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo de Oesed. Un beso húmedo. Un beso en el que, _por fin, por fin_ sentía la suave lengua de Draco luchar contra la suya; una caricia salvaje que le decía que _sí, sí,_ era mejor que en sus sueños húmedos. Un beso que terminó con ambos sonrojados, duros y mirándose con promesas de mucho más, justo en el instante en el que alguien tocó la puerta y añadió:

—¿Jefe? Lamento interrumpirlo, pero están buscándolo. Es sobre el caso de las transformaciones con las criaturas...

Harry estaba a punto de mandarlos a la mierda, pero Draco se le adelantó. Se incorporó, se limpió la boca y se apretó la entrepierna de una forma tan descarada y sensual, que no pareció coherente cuando le sonrió con calma.

—Tengo que regresar a mis labores, Jefe Potter. Cuando quiera otra charla, puede buscarme.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—Esto… _esto es_ lo que vi en el espejo.

Draco le sonrió de lado.

—Por esa razón terminó en el Departamento de Misterios, ¿verdad? Para que pudiera verlo. ¿Esperabas que viera algo similar?

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Yo solo…

—Está bien —aceptó Draco, abriendo la puerta—. Yo también vi algo parecido.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo están? Un poco de lectura ligera para la mitad de la semana xD. Por otra parte, tengo un ataque de pánico porque mi laptop no quiere funcionar. Comprendala, es una señora mayor uwu. ¡En fin! ¡Draco sí que sabe lo que quiere! Y Harry es tan lioso. Le encanta irse por el camino largo, es un amor xD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y pronto publicaré el siguiente, que es el último. ¡Muchas gracias por sus ánimos nwn!

 **Kasandra;** ¡hola! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! :D De alguna manera, a veces me gusta jugar con cual de los dos es peor para fingir que no se quieren el uno al otro. Así que me divierto en escenarios como estos, no puedo evitarlo xD. ¡Gracias, besos!

¡Muchas gracias a **ItziaGleekb, Collector of Sins, AmaliaMichaelis3, Estrella Blank, Kathsuriel04, Xonyaa11, Sasuhinas fan, Chiquita05, Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, Saku-Aya, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Kasandra Potter, Izlandi** por sus amables reviews!


	3. III

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi realmente solo se aprovecha de sus noches de insomnio**

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencias: Slash/EWE.** Este fic contiene escenas homosexuales e ignora el epílogo de manera espectacular. Si por alguna razón esto te incomoda. ¡HUYE! Si eres amante del Drarry, bienvenido seas a este pequeño fic. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Reflejos**

Por:

PukitChan

 **III**

 _Sobre cómo el inefable y el auror pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, gracias a un espejo._

 _...más o menos._

Bajo otras circunstancias, Draco hasta habría levantando sus cejas para mostrarse impresionado. Después de todo, ¿qué tan frecuente era que al regresar de una frustrante reunión con otros inefables, te encontraras con Harry Potter, luciendo dolorosamente sexy, sentado frente a tu escritorio como si esa fuera su oficina y estar allí fuese lo más normal del mundo? Definitivamente, no era algo que ocurriese todos los días, sobre todo si consideraba que se encontraban dentro del Departamento de Misterios. Por otra parte, era Potter de quien estaba hablando y no había nada que fuese imposible para él. Joder, que esa palabra ni siquiera debía existir en su cochino y nada educado vocabulario.

—Jefe Potter —pronunció, alegrandose internamente de lo bien que había sonado su voz: calmada, educada y madura. Cerró la puerta y caminó tranquilamente por la oficina hasta recargarse sobre el escritorio para así permanecer cerca de Harry—, qué inesperada sorpresa. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo el honor de su allanamiento?

Harry levantó el rostro para buscar los ojos del otro. Aunque sabía que había entrado sin permiso, la sonrisa en sus labios revelaba que no se sentía arrepentido por ello. Se encogió tímidamente de hombros y Draco terminó preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan viril e inocente al mismo tiempo. Porque a pesar de que Potter podía enfrentarse día tras día a situaciones que escapaban de su control, había una amabilidad que se negaba a alejarse de él.

—Me asustaba morir allá afuera. ¿Por qué en este departamento tienen que esconder sus oficinas como si estuvieran protegiendo al mismísimo Merlín reencarnado en ellas?

—Quién sabe, Potter, tal vez eso es exactamente lo que hacemos. —Harry abrió su boca, pero rápidamente comprendió, sobre todo por la sonrisa altanera de Draco, que el comentario no era nada más que una broma—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin perderte? Al menos hay doce habitaciones conectadas entre sí que podrían detenerte.

—¿Tengo mis métodos? —ofreció Harry como excusa. Draco entornó los ojos, cruzó sus brazos, pero la sonrisa no se desvaneció de sus labios en ningún momento—. Además, quería hablar contigo. Dijiste que podía hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Sí, eso había dicho. Solo que Draco no esperaba que Harry apareciera en su oficina tan campante como siempre. No es que le molestara. De hecho, tenía que admitirlo, se sentía excitado, porque notaba el nerviosismo y la magia de Potter fluyendo por la habitación, creando (probablemente sin darse cuenta) un ambiente cuya tensión podría romperse con el más mínimo movimiento.

—¿Es sobre _eso_? —preguntó, señalando con su pulgar un lugar inexacto a sus espaldas. Harry, cuya visión era invadida por Draco, tuvo que inclinar su rostro hacia un lado para observar, sorprendiendose de que antes no hubiera notado que allí, luciendo como si fuese un objeto cualquiera estaba el Espejo de Oesed—. Ya te había dicho que lo trataríamos bien.

—Está arrumbado, Draco —comentó, incapaz de esconder la diversión en el tono de su voz—. Si sigue allí lo acabarás utilizando de perchero.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, y si el gesto no le hubiese resultado excesivamente curioso, Harry habría notado la manera en la que el otro levantaba las protecciones a través de magia no verbal para impedir el paso a su oficina durante las siguientes dos o tres horas.

—No te enfurruñes, Potter, solo está aquí de paso. En unos días le asignaremos un área y allí recibirá toda las protecciones absurdas que quieras ver alrededor de él. —Acomodándose mejor en el escritorio, pero sin sentarse en él del todo, Draco resopló—. ¿Eso es todo? Porque a diferencia de ti, estoy _ocupado_ y si no tienes nada más que tratar conmigo...

 _Touché._ Harry bajó su vista y apretó nerviosamente su ropa, convenciendo a Draco de que los rumores que corrían acerca de él por los pasillos del Ministerio eran totalmente falsos. Merlín, solo un idiota podía creer que _ese_ Potter era una máquina sexual que bajaba las bragas de cuanta mujer se cruzaba en su camino. Además, no había escapado como gatito asustado ante su descarado coqueteo, así que eso debía hacerlo homosexual o mínimo bisexual, ¿cierto?

Entonces, mientras Harry reflexionaba toda posible respuesta, los pensamientos de Draco se paralizaron. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso por ello? ¿ _En serio_ temía por la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera rechazarlo? Maldita sea, tenía que llegar a una resolución pronto o su orgullo y su calentura no resistirían mucho.

—Yo —pronunció Harry con cuidado, relamiéndose los labios, como si con ese gesto consiguiera modular mejor las palabras, aunque en realidad solo logró poner cachondo a Draco— quería saber el _por qué._

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Draco, y aquello casi le hizo entornar los ojos, a pesar de conservar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Por qué no te he llevado a mi cama luego de ese beso tan caliente que me diste, quieres decir?

—No era eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando —balbuceó nerviosamente Harry, hasta que levantó la mirada tímidamente y aceptó, casi como si fuese otra persona—: Pero se parece bastante.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta mordaz. Las manos del otro se deslizaron hacia su cintura y, con una inesperada muestra de la fuerza que su profesión le había dejado, Harry lo atrajo hacia él, de tal manera que el rubio quedó sentado sobre sus piernas. Y, Salazar, si Draco no hubiese estado fantaseando con ello durante semanas, tal vez habría pensado que era ridículo.

—Las palabras no son tu punto fuerte, ¿verdad, Potter? —preguntó acomodándose mejor sobre él. Qué demonios, si ya habían llegado a ese momento, no tenía sentido comportarse como si fuesen un par de adolescentes virginales ante su primera vez.

—Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Siempre he sido mejor con las acciones —susurró, y a Draco le excitó que Harry lo mirara de esa manera: demostrando la fuerza de la que estaba hecho, de que, inclusive ante una situación como esa, él no se intimidara. Cierto era que Harry era muy torpe en el arte del coqueteo, pero en pasión… demonios, en eso Draco estaba por comprobar que nadie podía ganarle.

A esas alturas, con Draco a horcajadas sobre Harry, lo último que importaba era quién había iniciado el contacto, pero al rubio le alegró ser el primero. Con una sonrisa inusualmente amplia en sus labios, Draco retiró las gafas del otro y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Harry lo recibió con tantas ganas, que terminó preguntándose quién de los dos estaba más ansioso. Si él, aferrándose a sus hombros y hundiendo su lengua, o Harry, que hábilmente estaba levantando su camisa hasta lograr colar sus manos debajo de la ropa para tocar la espalda de Draco.

El contacto fue electrizante. Un gemido lleno de placer brotó de sus labios cuando sintió las tibias manos de Harry apretarlo contra él, logrando que sus entrepiernas se encontrasen. Draco no podía creer cuán bien se sentía aquello y lo maravilloso que era tener a Harry actuando de la manera en la que lo hacía. Maldito fuese. Si Draco hubiera sabido que el cabrón besaba de esa forma -que mordía de _esa_ forma- se habría sentado sobre sus piernas desde que tenía diecisiete años.

—Tenías que hacerlo, ¿no es así? —gruñó Harry sobre la piel de su cuello mientras las manos bajaban hacia su trasero, sujetándolo con firmeza—. _Debías_ empujar todos mis límites, hasta que fueras completamente irresistible para mí. No podía soportarlo, estaba enloqueciéndome el no poder tocarte, el no estar contigo…

Si los labios de Harry no estuvieran buscando el punto más sensible de su piel, Draco se habría reído por ganarle. Que, vale, no era una competencia, pero a veces era inevitable hacerla cuando de ellos se trataba. Y pensándolo con detenimiento, ¿acaso alguna vez había terminado?

—Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie —dijo, haciendo eco a las palabras que, tan solo unos momentos atrás, Harry había pronunciado—. De los dos, siempre serás perdedor.

Durante unos instantes, Harry se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Había cientos de argumentos con los cuales podría contradecir su última oración, pero Draco estaba ruborizado, despeinado, sus ojos dilatados y aquello, definitivamente, no era una respiración suave y pausada. _Demonios._ Tenía que reconsiderar la idea de pelear con el rubio mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba desvestirlo.

 _A la mierda todo._ Harry podía aceptar una derrota en su vida si le daban algo tan bueno a cambio. E iba a disfrutarlo.

Inclinando su rostro para buscar una vez más esos labios, Harry decidió que no hacían falta más palabras. Ya habían hablado durante mucho tiempo; el coqueteo entre ellos se había extendido más allá de lo que era razonable, así que era el momento de actuar. Se descubrió encontrándole un nuevo aprecio a las corbatas, porque era maravilloso deslizarlas por el cuello de Draco mientras terminaba de desabotonarle la camisa. Le encantó lamer sus tetillas y sentir cómo reaccionaba a ello. De hecho, Harry se sentía tan caliente, que ni siquiera le avergonzó la lastimosa rapidez con la que abrió sus pantalones para que ambos se frotaran.

Y sí, quizá debía ser romántico, lleno de emociones y explosiones y sorpresas. Tal vez debería ser un poco más como " _Qué suave eres, estás tan duro..._ " pero en ese momento, lo único que importaba era desahogar meses de tensión sexual. Ya tendrían tiempo -todo el tiempo del mundo- para el romanticismo después. Y estaba convencido, mientras Draco se movía sobre él, gimiendo desesperado y mordiendo su hombro, que también pensaba lo mismo.

Evidentemente, aquel roce desenfrenado de cuerpos y emociones no duró mucho tiempo, aunque no pudo importarle menos. Draco sonriendo como nunca antes Harry lo había visto hacerlo, lo besó con un poco más de calma y más ternura. Y eso bastó para que Harry se convenciera de aquello no solo era sexo, no solo era la eterna calentura que aparentemente siempre tenía cuando miraba a Draco, sino que era más... _algo más_ por lo que valía la pena arriesgarse. Por la que todo ese cortejo había sido tan excitante.

—Me debes una cita, Potter —dijo, al separarse de sus labios y recargar su rostro en el hombro del otro, sin desvanecer su sonrisa. De hecho, Draco estaba seguro de que pasando momentos como ese en cualquiera de sus oficinas, difícilmente dejaría de sonreír—. Porque te juro que _esto_ no cuenta como una cita.

Las palabras mandonas de Draco le hicieron reír. Se abrazó a él, sintiéndose agitado, pegajoso y muy relajado. Definitivamente aquello era algo que tenían que repetir.

—Es tu culpa por no dejarte atrapar antes —dijo en tono de broma, solo para iniciar otra pelea con Draco. En serio, debería ser insano adorar pelearse cual niño pequeño con él. Se aferró un poco más fuerte y aspiró el aroma masculino de su cuello y besarlo, antes de levantar vista: allí, desde la posición en la que estaban, Harry podía ver el Espejo de Oesed y, a su vez, este le devolvía el reflejo.

Lo miró con detenimiento, observando la imagen que reflejaba. Por un instante, su corazón se detuvo ante ella, pero finalmente la comprendió… y sonrió.

—Tú eres mi deseo, Draco.

* * *

Saul, Jefe del Departamento de Misterios y encargado de todos los inefables del área, levantó una ceja al escuchar la propuesta de Draco. Nunca había esperado que llegara a tal resolución cuando le encargó asignarle un área al Espejo de Oesed.

—¿Por qué debería dejarlo en tu oficina, Draco?

El rubio, que estaba arreglando su cabello justo enfrente del Espejo de Oesed, miró a Saul por el reflejo y sonrió. Era una sonrisa arrogante pero sincera. Era el tipo de expresión que Draco comenzó a poner desde que Harry y él habían comenzado su relación.

—Porque esto no necesita protección—dijo golpeando el marco—. Su mejor sitio es aquí, en mi oficina, porque para mí es solo eso... un simple espejo.

Y su jefe, comprendiendo entonces todo, rió por lo bajo y aceptó.

" _El hombre más feliz en la Tierra podría usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, eso es, él podría mirarse en él y se vería a sí mismo exactamente como es."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Autora al habla:** No estaba muerta... andaba cambiandome de empleo xD. ¡Y es verdad, jajajaja! Había tenido unos meses bastante complejos y tenía muchas situaciones pesadas en el trabajo. Hasta que decidí que era suficiente. Ahora, me mudé de empleo y estoy muchísimo mejor :DDDD. Y vale, que no es interesante, pero sí hay razones de mis ausencias. XD

En fin. Curiosamente esta historia ya estaba finalizada, y apenas me di cuenta de que no había subido este último capítulo. ¡Deshonra sobre mí! D:! Pero les agradezco toda la paciencia y sus ánimos porque son los lectores más maravillosos del mundo mundial. :D Ya saben que os quiero, y que en breve me volverán a ver merodeando por acá. ¡Gracias por todo, un beso enorme!

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡OS QUIERO! :D**

 _La escritora perdida, PukitChan_


End file.
